Seiyuu Academy
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, a average student who just joins a new school. The problem is Seiyuu Academy isn't a normal school, but on the other hand - neither is she.
1. Pilot:Every Zombie Has Their Days

**Author's Note: Hello people. I'm back with another story... I know I know... I never continue my stories. The pitiful reason why is because I'm searching for an idea I could make exciting for the readers without getting stuck with no way out. Hopefully this is it. I've been planning this for 2 weeks now and I hope you enjoy it.**

**OH! Before I forget.**

**Special thanks to el H.H, you reviewed every story I created so far Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1<em>

_Every Zombie Has Their Days_

_._

_._

_._

What ever happened to the zombies? We hardly get any recognition. When people see our kind they run and scream at how ugly we look or laugh at how dumb they believe we are. But, on the other hand, they stare in amazement when they see a hairy werewolf and plea to get bitten by the sexy vampire.

I am Hyuga Hinata and I'm a zombie, which is not an everyday thing for me to say. Its completely odd considering I was born into a family of Yasha. I hardly remember any valuable information from my childhood, making the reason why I'm a zombie in the first place out of my grasp.

Before you question, my intestines are not dragging on the ground as I walk. My lips have not rotted off and turned into a sick blue color. And I do not have a cluster of flies following me where ever I go. Like vampires, we zombies have classifications too. All people who die have the chance to be resurrected by a witch or a wizard. That person then becomes the Z-class zombie people know and run from today. But, like in my case, if the person is resurrected from a necromancer their souls are stolen from other world and is placed in their previous body with not so much as a scratch. That's what is known as a V-class zombie.

Those type of zombie have the strength and speed of a vampire in contrast to the mindless, weak, extremely slow Z-class zombie.

Just recently, my powers had awoken. I don't get random burst of energy or transform into something, but I could make people hallucinate by just getting them to look me in my eyes. I believe its a hunting tool. My limbs usually fall off if I exert them to much or if I don't consume enough blood...Yes its sad yet its true,In order to keep my flesh from rotting away and smelling like week old beef I have to eat living creatures.

Not humans, though..

Imouto says when I do consume human blood I go into a frenzy and I'm extremely hard to control, hence the reason why father is sending me to Seiyuu Academy the school my nii-san, Neji, attends. Seiyuu Academy is a special school for people, how my father would put it, 'like me'. From how Neji nii-san described it, the school is like a huge old stone-built church with thick woods that surround it and go on for miles.

Woods... just the thought of it made me shiver in utter disgust. Though the school is high ranked there are some creepy rumors that go around the city proclaiming that the school has some deal with the local prison ward. When a prisoner gets the death sentence all the officers have to do is set them free...in the schools woods. Apparently when lunch time comes all students who feast on blood could just...well...you know.

But look on the bright side! They have the same plentiful amount of delectable animals running around...

You see Seiyuu Academy is a boarding school which means I have to live in a dorm with a roommate. After I put up a seemingly never ending fight not wanting to leave my family, Neji nii said that its for my own good and that I will come to enjoy the school. He also said he would introduce me to his extremely weird group of friends I've never seen.

Ever.

I'm not afraid of this new school, not at all. You could simply say I'm just a bit nervous, because when I asked my oh-so-loving cousin about the other zombies that would most likely be dragging their lifeless legs around the school campus, he said:

"Nope. There are no other zombies that I know of. You'll probably be the only one to attend Seiyuu Academy in years" I repeated my cousins exact words with a fake enthusiasm laced around them. Hunched over with fake tears streaming down my face and my medium sized suit case dragging on the ground, I walked up the cobble stone path in the woods towards the entrance of my new school and new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ear-muff: Review!<strong>


	2. Zombies Get Lost Too

**Authors note: Here goes another chapter. I would also like to say that after this I will update every Saturday,or try too...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2<em>

_Zombies Get Lost Too_

_._

_._

_._

Hyuga's never got mislead, their special eyes prohibited that from happening.

If that is the case why is it that Hinata is what you would call lost without any direction? She knew better than to wander around the huge school building without someone who knew their way ,but she couldn't help it. Her curiosity got the better of her. Hinata stopped for a moment as a thought slithered into her mind.

_'Maybe if I wasn't a stupid, worthless, zombie I could of unlocked the byakugan by know.' _She snickered coldly at the complete truth of it all. According to Hinata's knowledge,she would eventually receive her byakugan, but being she died before it actvated she had to wait till it unlocked itself. With a desperate sigh she directed her eyes to the blue sky as she remembered about 20 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Hinata took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stood some distance away from the massive dormitory. The size of it could almost rivaled the main building. In all there were 5 tall buildings. A thin fog settled around the school grouds so that it looked like a scene from a corny scary movie, and in a way seemed intimidating.<p>

As she made her way to the dorm, she passed a group of girls who giggled in unison. They then proceeded to talk about the latest fashions, their new shade of forever pink nail polish and something called a Sasu-kun...

_'If this is the only type of girls in this school, these few years are going to be a living hell'_ thought Hinata.

She came across a desk once she entered the girls dorm. A lady with deep red hair and amber eyes looked at Hinata and immediately brightened. A sort of happiness was evident in her eyes, like she has been waiting for Hinata to walk through those glass doors.

"Welcome Miss Hyuga. Glad to see you pass through the woods safe and sound. I was a little worried for a second." The lady chuckled.

Hinata put on a semi-smile and laughed politely.

"Anyways, you're your new here correct. Here is your room key, the number is on it, and schedule." She stared at Hinata with a calculating gaze, then disappeared into the room behind the front desk. When she returned she carried two pairs of clothing and a blue one piece swimsuit. "This is your uniform, gym clothes and school swim clothes for when you have class there." She placed everything in Hinata's hand, which made her stumble back a little. "Today's Sunday, since there is no school, your roommate would either be in your room or in the main building doing extra curricular activities. After your comfortable you can walk the school grounds at your whim." Her expression turned serious in contrast to the bubbly woman she meet earlier. She started to talk very slowly as if Hinata was from a different planet. "Welcome to Seiyuu Academy, now move along."

The pale eyed Hyuga took a weird glance at the lady then slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. Hinata found that hauling her suitcase up the stairs relatively easy, even though her other hand was full.

Once in her room she smiled at the sight she saw. The room was extremely spacious and was clearly made to fit two people, two decent sized closets and a nice sized bathroom. The mountains of stuffed animals that covered her roommates bed is what made Hinata smile. She didn't mind as long as she keep it all on her side. After unpacking and placing her things in their respective places, and decided to take a stroll around the school knowing she would get lost at some point

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed in defeat. She looked around and saw no one in sight as the sun started to set and the moon could be seen in the distance.<p>

"Kami help me." she walked in the direction she believed she came from and got an annoying feeling she was being watched. She turned around slowly and made out a silhouette making it way toward her. Hinata squinted a little and confirmed it was a girl.

"You." The girl was suddenly in front of Hinata, sniffing her neck. "You are that irresistible scent I was smelling." The girl pushed her against the wall and started roaming Hinata's body with her hands while licking her ear. "Lavender. I never took a lavender one before." She found herself being lost in Hinata's pale eyes with her sky blue ones. Hinata stared back at her with no emotion in her white orbs. She saw something flash in those eyes. Was that...wait was that lust?

"Am I suppose to be afraid." bluntly stated Hinata as the girl started leaning in for a kiss.

"Very." she said in a seductive voice. The girls lips brushed her own and it made Hinata jump at the touch.

"I'm a zombie so the small portion of my brain that processes fear is dead." she claimed with a blush oh-so present on her face.

The girl paused her assault. A sound escaped her lips, much to Hinata's surprise she started laughing at the same time backed away from Hinata's blushing form.

"Your new here aren't you." she backed into some light and Hinata saw that she had long platinum blond hair in a high ponytail."I'm Yamanaka Ino, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hyuga Hinata." she hesitantly said, unsure if she could trust a girl who just finished sexually harassing her.

"You wouldn't happen to be lost." Ino stated as Hinata looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"How did you know?." She followed Ino who seemed to be walking back to the dorms.

"Honey ,every one gets lost here on their first day." They soon reached the dormitory and Hinata made a mental note that the girls dorm is the building closest to the woods on the right side of the main building. They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor where both of there rooms were located.

"Thank you Ino-san." Hinata looked at Ino who smiled back.

"Your welcome Kitty-chan." Hinata inwardly cringed at the new nickname."By the way, how 'bout I show you around school tomorrow."

"Sure..." Hinata blinked. "Just refrain from touching me" Ino got that look in her eyes.

"Can't make any promises." she purred. She walked down the hall to her room, after blowing Hinata a kiss.

_'What a weird girl'_ Hinata thought _'She tried to rape me then acted like everything was ok then she looked at me like I'm on her dinner menu'_ Hinata walked into her room and sighed, something she was doing a lot today. She kicked off her shoes, changed into her pj's and plopped on her bed for a good nights sleep, not realizing two gold eyes that watched her with curiosity from the bed across from her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ear-muff: Please dont kill me! I didnt mean to make Ino bi. It just sorta happened... ANYWHO! did you guys like it, Review and tell me wat you think.<strong>


	3. Zombie's First Day

**Author note: ...there's not really anything to say except..**

**1).This is not a yuri you'll find out the reason why Ino acted like that later on**

**and**

**2).THANKS FOR TH****E REVIEWS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 3<em>

_Zombie's First Day_

_._

_._

_._

"What the-" Hinata said while waking up to the annoying ring of the alarm clock next to her. She specifically remembered not plugging that in. Actually, she didn't remember bringing one in the first place. Instantly her blood thickened with annoyance. She threw the alarm across the room, nearly hitting a pink haired girl who walked in its path.

But the girl was too quick and was on the other side of the room just as the alarm clock crashed against the wall. It's mechanical insides spilling across the floor.

Girls expertise: speed.

She sighed "Thanks new girl, now I have to buy a new clock." The girl put on the black blazer the uniform requires and tied a red ribbon around her wrists. Her slender structured face turned into a scowl. She threw her petite body onto her bed, her gold eyes burning a hole into Hinata's skin.

"Sorry." Hinata muttered as she forced herself out of bed. "That's not the way I wanted to meet my roommate. I'm Hyuga Hinata, you?"

"Arashi Yoko. No point in apologizing." Yoko said "We both know now that you have a temper you cant control as much as your apparent strength."

Hinata's face quickly went sour. "Isn't that why were here in the first place." She spat "To be able to learn about crap you only see in fictional horror films."

Yoko smirked, easily amused "Don't get angry at me." She got up from her bed and slipped on black shoes. "See you later zombie girl."

Hinata paused her trip to the bathroom and snapped her head to the door just in time to see it close. If the obviously giddy girls in the school wasn't going to make her sophomore year at high school a living hell her roommate would gladly do the job. She realized she had to meet Ino today and also her cousin, Neji, insisted that she found him as soon as she stepped on school grounds.

Hinata sighed, a shower to calm the unstable temper she had was highly needed. Hinata took a look at the poor clock she managed to break with the slight flick of her wrist, then peeked at her destructive hands. A shiver ran down her spine as she walked to the bathroom.

Once out of the shower, she threw on the schools uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, a black blazer with intricate white linings, a black mini skirt designed like the jacket and black mid thigh high socks.

Hinata tied her dark colored combat boots and instead of tying a red ribbon into a bow around her neck she used a dark lavender one to add a little of her into the outfit.

She grabbed her book bag and headed towards Ino. The dorm halls were quiet and more to her surprise no one was in the halls. The walls were eggshell white, multiple doors separated each pair of children. She walked out of the building and looked throughout the small groups of female students. She spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

"Hello Ino-san." Hinata greeted once she was close enough for Ino to hear.

"Kitty-chan! I was so worried." Ino grabbed Hinata and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug. "I don't no were to begin. I though one of those beastly witches got you."

Pushing out of the suffocation lock Hinata stated "How about we start with you showing me around."

"Well the bells gonna ring in a few." She rubbed her chin as if she was thinking hard "let me see your schedule." Hinata searched through her bag and soon pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. She handed it to Ino who opened it and skimmed through. It was written in horrible cursive but Ino could just make out each word written.

1. History of the other worldly

2. Sciences of the body

3. Battle and training

4. Lunch

5. Strengh control

6. Physical fitness

7. Free period

8. Advisory

"Most of my classes are with you" Ino handed the schedule with a questioning gaze. Hinata looked up and challenged that gaze.

"Is there something wrong Ino-san."

Ino's eyes widen with embarrassment of the fact that she got caught. She turned her head in a different direction "You got strength control...which means you must have an enormous amount of strength. There are mostly vampires in that class. When I met you, you clearly said you were a zombie...its a little weird" Hinata nodded her head, but before she could explain Ino spoke again. "And advisory...well not many people get that class" Ino smiled to her new friend "you must be really special."

The statement made Hinata chuckle. She was anything but special. A pile of bones covered by flesh is not her idea of something you would want to treasure.

The bell rang "Come on Kitty-chan, we should head to class" Ino said and then grabbed Hinata by the arm so she could follow. Hinata felt uneasy not knowing what to expect.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The history of the other worldly wing look like a old library with lots of doors. Once you walked in you were in a classroom where the the ceiling was high and looked like a chapel. On the ceiling were paintings of angels fleeing from demons. There was a chalkboard at the front of the front of the room and several desk with individual seats.

Ino and Hinata was early but not the first to arrive. Ino sat in the chair closest to the door and Hinata sat in the back most one closest to the window and next to a boy. On the board in red chalk, Hinata clarified, was history.

The boy across from her spoke "New?" He asked.

Hinata nodded "Yes."

"Welcome to Seiyuu." The boy said while looking towards the black board

"I'm Utakata."

Utakata had pale golden eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders. A part in his hair made most of it cover the left half of his face. He had pale skin which absorbed light.

"And you are?"

"Hinata."

"What do you specialize in?" Utakata asked.

Hinata grinned for the first time being here. She looked into his eyes and he quickly became hypnotized "Go stand on the teacher's desk" Hinata commanded and he obeyed. He climbed on the desk and stood there waiting for another command. Hinata giggled, Ino and a few other students stared in amazement. She averted her gaze to the clouds outside. Utakata's body shook as he regained control. He looked at his feet and then at the pale eyed girl in the back before jumping off the desk and smirking. He nodded, clearly impressed as he sat back into his chair.

"Nice, your a hypnotist." He stated.

"Actually, I'm a zombie. That's just happens to be one of its perks" Hinata smiled "What can you do?"

He glanced at the lights above then turned back to Hinata. Quickly, a flash passed through his pupils and his eyes flickered without blinking like a television set. Then the rooms lights turned off.

A lady walked into the room at that moment wearing a red dress and black boots. She had black mid-back hair and striking red eyes.

"Utakata, lights on, now." She lightly scolded.

Instantly the lights came back on.

"Electricity?" Hinata asked.

"Yea." He said "Not all students here are some type of supernatural being."

"Alright class." The teacher spoke and the class became silent. "I'm , but you are allowed to call me Kurenai. The reason why I'm introducing myself is because I see a new face." Kurenai sent a small smile in Hinata's direction. "I'm a Siren and your history of the other worldly teacher." She smirked. "Let us begin."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sciences of the body wasn't so bad. But to say the teacher was creepy would be a huge understatement. He used a real human body to explain the vain that bleeds the most blood if you bite it. Hinata hand was shaking all through class. Trying to refrain from looking at the corpse and thinking about the delicious blood on the inside. Instead she thought of not knowing what to expect for her battle and training class.

As Hinata walked the halls she felt someone trying to catch up to her. It was Yoko and when she realized she tried to quicken her pace.

"So hows your day so far?" Yoko asked.

"Great!...before I saw you." Hinata said with a forced smile.

"Yoko frowned "Why are you so hot headed."

"Simply because you agitate me" Hinata said a bit too loud causing multiply people to look in her direction.

Yoko chuckled "I'm honored" Not soon after they were standing out side of the training building. Yoko stared at the rectangular structure. "Are you ready."

"Not exactly happy but I can cope" Hinata stated as she opened the door. Inside was how you would picture any high tech dojo to be. The floors were marble and benches were located on the far back, right of the entrance. Weapons of all sorts hung on all of the walls, with bright light that bounced off the marbled surface. There were a lot of students sitting on the bleachers, but Hinata and Yoko wasn't exactly late.

Opposite the students, a group of older people chatted away even after the bell rang. Hinata suspected they were teachers, but they looked a few years older than herself. She had no idea as to who they were neither why they wore all black with a little bit of red here and there._**(A/N: guess who?)**_

"Kitty-chan!" A familiar voice yelled followed by a signature hug. "You found your way here all by yourself?"

"No..." Hinata looked at the spot Yoko previously been standing, to the other side of the bleachers were she was now. Hinata narrowed her eyes in question, Yoko closed her eyes and shook her head ending their silent conversation.

One of the teachers with silver hair and a mask that covered the most part of his face cleared his throat. "Welcome to battle and training class." The students grew quiet as they all laid their eyes on him. Though he was a good distance away you could hear him clearly.

"Here you will become stronger, more aware of you surroundings." He was suddenly in the back of the training room. Some students jumped while others believed it to be an every day thing. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Glad to be of your service." His eyes landed on Hinata and they turned a crimson red. She felt her muscles tense as control started to leave her body. Hinata wasn't stupid she knew this man was trying to hypnotize her, so she countered with her own. Catching him off guard, he stumbled back and leaned against the wall for support.

Hinata was shocked at her own strength, she hadn't intended for it to be that strong.

"I'm Mitirashi Anko, your other overall teacher." As she walked towards the students she glanced worriedly at Kakashi. "Today will be a lot different as you see your regular teacher is not here, this is a permanent change."

Kakashi was now at Anko's side. "All we will be doing today is watching. Two of you will fight each other off so we can see how you fair against a enemy." He did an eye smile before continuing. "And I, being the generous man I am, will be the one to choose."

Kakashi asked Anko for the attendance and cleared his throat once again. "The pair is..." Hinata was at the edge of her seat. She was worthless and weak if she was chosen she would loose without a decent fight. And get laugh at like she did at home. "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stood up with a glorified smirk, intimidating whomever her unlucky opponent may be. She walked towards the middle of the room.

"And..."

_Don't pick me. Don't pick me._

"Hyuga Hinata."

...

...

...

.._CRAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ear-muff: R&amp;R! they make me happy on the inside...<strong>


	4. Zombie vs Vampire

**Author Note: Hiya! haven't uploaded in some time *sad face* but look on the better side of the road! (I hate this stupid saying). I didn't update because of that uninteresting battle scene I wrote before I edited it.**

**Seriously that scene was so bad when I asked a few of my friends to read it they fell asleep...**

**I hope this edited version is exciting cause this story is going to have plenty more.**

**so**

**THANKS FOR READING! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FOUR:<em>

_ZOMBIE VS VAMPIRE_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata rose on her feet only to almost immediately sit back down. If any thing she was freezing despite how nice the weather was outside. She slowly got up and made her way to the sparring area in the middle of the room, shortly stopping to look over her shoulder at Ino who displayed te emotions of curious, excited, and worried all at once.

Sakura studied the unusual Hyuga like a lab rat under experimentation. She noticed how her face was heart shaped, free of any spots or blemishes. How her skin was pale but shined with healthiness. That her hair was long, a bark blue color, like it was delicate strands of the midnight sky itself. The small, but curvy body that she had and pale eyes that resembled the full moon. It was easy to conclude that she was a vampire but..

_'The Hyuga are a Yasha clan...how can she be that beautiful.'_ Sakura thought.

"Ready." Anko called. Hinata took a deep breath, the most effective way of calming her nerves. She thought back to those training sessions with Neji, her sister, and her father. she remembered when her father would call her useless, unworthy, and the word she hated the most; weak. Hinata opened her eyes with a new found determination burning in her pale orbs. "Fight!"

A falling pin could be heard as everything was silent. Hinata nor Sakura dared to attack.

"So your a Hyuga." Deciding it would be her to break the unbearable silence, Sakura continued. "Pathetic." She spat. Hinata's hands clenched in response to the insult. With Sakura calling her that word it reminded her of her father.

**_~H.H~H.H~H.H~H.H~_**

_A younger Hinata collapsed on the floor, trying hard for air to enter her lungs. _

_Hiashi scoffed "Practical lesson number 21: Do not let taunting get to your mind. Its an important and delicate thing. Furthermore, don't you dare taunt an enemy. Hyuga's are strong and proud. We do not find need in such a useless tactic, for our strength is enough alone to make our enemies falter."_

**_~H.H~H.H~H.H~H.H~_**

Hinata's jaw tightened, willing her tongue not to form words that will disobey her father's lesson. "Can we fight please, Sakura-san."

Sakura smirked like she was waiting for a reason to smash her opponent's face inside out. She moved so quickly, Hinata did not see the pink haired vampire's leg until it had nearly made contact with her side. Thanks to her natural flexibility, she managed to avoid it with a couple of back flips._ 'Vampire'_ she noted, putting some distance between them.

Sakura gave her no time to recover. She disappeared due to vampire speed and reappeared in front of Hinata, performing a roundhouse kick. The Hyuga bent back wards and felt Sakura's shoe swish pass her nose. Hinata quickly popped back up. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she shifted position, left foot in front of the right, and spun on her left. The right leg came up and out catching Sakura squarely in the jaw. She staggered back upon impact.

Sakura spat out some blood and wiped sweat off her brow, she began running quickly towards her opponent before becoming nothing but a pink blur an soon nothing at all. Hinata paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to her left. She turned, but was too late. A fist connected with her pale flawless skin, making a soft "Oomph" escape her mouth. The fight continued with each delivering equally powerful kicks and punches. Soon both were on opposite sides of the specially enforced room trying to catch their breath.

"Did you know Vampire's are the most superior creatures in the whole world?" Sakura stated between gasps for air. "You are strong, strangely as strong as me." She stood strait. Shoulders squared in a deadly stance. "Let's change that!**_ Vampire arts: Fire Wall of Hell!_**" Sakura then clasped her hands together and pushed forward. a fire wall formed and advanced in Hinata's direction. It all happened fast. The crowd didn't get a chance to protest as the wall hit Hinata then disappeared, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke.

Ino allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Yoko looked at the smoke screen were her roommate had previously been standing. 'Come on zombie girl.' As if Yoko's words worked magic, there was a collective gasp as the smoke swirled like a huge tornado. It faded away to reveal a ball of chakra. In the middle of the energy stood Hinata. Instead if her eyes being pale white, they were an electrifying blur color. The veins near her temple bulged. On her forehead was a purple vertical eye tattoo with tattooed lines that raped around her head like a silver crown.

Cause of the wind the rotating chakra, her hair whipped dangerously around her as her all seeing eyes glared at Sakura. The ball of chakra dematerialized when she took a step forward. "Did you know, Sakura-san, that Yasha could be more dangerous than Vampires when they are seriously ticked off?" A mature more authoritative voice came out of Hinata's mouth in deep contrast to her regular soft spoken one.

She ran to her opponent with a chakra sword molding in her hand, onlookers saw nothing but a purple haze, and reappeared behind Sakura. "Did you know that we are expert swordsmen. With skills used to ensure the safty of ourselves and our clan?" She pressed her sword under Sakura's neck forming a thin line of crimson, earning a yelp from her victim and a chuckle from the heiress herself. "And, sadly, like you pitiful vampires we tend to hold a sadistic side." Hinata pressed a pressure point in Sakura's neck, knocking her out for the rest of the match. "Yasha education class is now dismissed."

Hinata's byakugan turned off and she started to feel dizzy. The eye crown tattoo on her forehead sunk into her skin with a sick sucking sound, promising to show itself again sometime. Her chakra sword dissolved away. soon after darkness consumed her world along with the strange feeling of falling and the sound of two familiar voices calling her name.

**_~H.H~H.H~H.H~H.H~_**

"Sir, I have urgent news."

Behind a desk in the the middle of a empty room sat a man "you may speak."

"Its about the Hyuga girl we were sent to keep watch on."

That seemed to catch the mans attention he looked up from his mounds of paperwork. "Spit it out." He demanded. How can he not worry about her? He was the one who sent them out to watch her and Kami so help the ANBU division if a single hair on her head is hurt.

The guy looked a little shook. "She had just awoken her clans eye techniques in her battle and training class."

The mans eyes widened then closed in understanding. Laying back in his chair he stated " Tell Tsunade I'm taking the girl out of her advisory class and placing her in mine. I want this to be a immediate and permanent change."

"Yes, Sir"

The man turned to face his window at the sound of the door closing. He sat in silence far a few moments before thinking aloud. "Hyuga Hinata. Daughter of necromancer, Hyuga Hitomi. What are you up too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ear-muff: How was it? good? bad? awsome-sauce? stink like poo? review and tell me. How was the battle scene? review and tell me! should i make this a hinaXharem? REVIEW AND TELL ME!. *points finger to you* EVERY BLASTED MINUTE I DONT KNOW THESE THINGS I DIE ON THE INSIDE! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? <em>REVIEW AND TELL ME!<em>**


End file.
